Forum:Shared Preknown Plots of Luminous
'If you choose to be a Light Luminous...' '① Encounter Ewen,the Fairy' Ewen,the Fairy:Hello there, stranger! What brings you here? Player:I'm a newcomer to these lands. Might I trouble you with some questions? Ewen,the Fairy:Hee, you talk funny. What do you want to know? Player:Do you know the way to Elluel? I could have sworn Mercedes's city was nearby... Ewen,the Fairy:What're you talking about? I've never heard of an 'Elluel' before. Mercedes, though! Wasn't that one of the five heroes who sealed away the Black Mage? Legend has it that he put a nasty curse on the heroes that put 'em all to sleep forever. Player:(Mercedes... The seal wasn't enough.) What of the Elves? Don't they have a town nearby? Ewen,the Fairy:What's an 'Elves?' Trust me, there aren't any other towns around here. I know every inch of the forest. Player:(I wish we'd had a proper farewell, Mercedes, my friend.) I see. I don't suppose you've heard of a place called Aurora? Ewen,the Fairy:Sorry. 'Fraid not. Player:(Master... Vieren... Lucia...) Then I am truly lost. Thank you for your time. Ewen,the Fairy:Wait, wait! Not so fast! Ewen,the Fairy:Talk to me again in a second. I'm remembering something... Ewen,the Fairy:Right, right. I bet I know who knows about Aurora! Player:Who is it? Ewen,the Fairy:There's an old human-y guy named Grendel the Really Old. He knows EVERYTHING! Ewen,the Fairy:He runs the Magic Library at the center of town. You can't miss it! '② Probe into the way of balancing dark and light power' Stranger:Hullo. Can I help you? Stranger:The Magic Library's at the center of town. Good luck! Lolo:Hullo. I'm Lolo. Can I help you? Player:Greetings, child. I seek the man known as Grendel. Lolo:Sorry. Master Grendel just stepped out. Player:When will he return? Lolo:Boy, I should have asked him when he left. That would've been a great idea! Oh well. I can take a message, if you like. Player:Perhaps you can help me. What do you know of Aurora? Lolo:Aurora. Aurora Aurora Aurora. That DOES sound familiar. Where did I hear that before...? Lolo:Hm. Maybe this will help you. Lolo:The master made me read every book in the library when I first started here. Player:And you read of Aurora? Lolo:Not quite. I saw the name next to a weird emblem. It was kinda warm... Player:It must be the Aurora seal. Where did you see it? Lolo:On some dirty old scroll. To be honest, I was too afraid to even touch it back then. Player:Show me the scroll. Lolo:Shoot.Where did I find that old thing? Hold on a sec. Lolo:It'll take me some time to track the scroll down. Maybe you could do me a favor while I look for it? Lolo:It's nothing tough. I just need some cleaning tools I lost a while ago. Player:I shall take on your quest. Where did you lose them? Lolo:Stolen is more like it. I think those Royal Fairies at Chimney Tree nabbed 'em while I was on break! Can you get them back for me? Lolo:I'll find that scroll. Just get me my cleaning tools back. Lolo:You got 'em? The tools, I mean?Player:I have retrieved your tools and dispatched the villains who stole them. Lolo:Good, I thought those Fairies could use a good dispatching! Lolo:Anyway, I got what you were looking for. Just give me a sec. Lolo:I found the scroll on the second floor. It's so old, I thought it'd turn to dust in my hands! Player:Show me. Lolo:Here. See this weird emblem? Player:This is from Aurora! May I? Lolo:Sure. Just be careful with it, okay? Player:This is it. I pray it holds the answers I seek. Player:I've never seen this before. Perhaps it was used when selecting Aurora members. Player:According to this, I can reach the sanctum of Harmony even if I don't fully recover my powers of Light. But how? Lolo:I gotta get back to my cleaning. Did the scroll help? Player:Indeed. I am indebted to you. Lolo:In THAT case, I've got another favor to ask! Player:What would you have me do? Lolo:I found some old, beat up books when I was cleaning. If I had some Polishing Sap, I could fix 'em up good as new. Player:The Polishing Sap will be yours. Lolo:Great! The Evil Eyes outside Ellinia are loaded with the stuff. I think their eye goobers are made of Polishing Sap. Lolo:Thanks! I owe you one! Lolo:Great. That's all the Polishing Sap I need. Lolo:Oh, Grendel's back! I bet he can help you out. '③The senior wise man of Ellina - Grendel' Grendel:Lolo told me about you. What do you want, kid? Player:I seek knowledge of Aurora. Grendel:Aurora? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. It vanished centuries ago. Player:If it still exists out there, I must find it. Grendel:Very well. Whatever your reasons, they must be important. Grendel:To be honest, my memory isn't what it used to be. But I know this library better than anyone alive, so I can find what you're looking for. Grendel:In exchange, I have a request for you. Player:What do you need? Grendel:I'm not asking for much. You see, I make a point to help the people of Ellinia from time to time. But if I'm to find this information for you, you'll have to help them in my place. Grendel:Let's get started! I'll prepare my research, so give me just a second. Grendel:Yes, yes. I found some documents related to the emblem Lolo found, but I'll need some time to go through them. Is there anything you found out on your own that I should know about? Player:There's a sanctum called Harmony in Aurora. The scroll mentions how to get there, but not in detail. Grendel:That is where I'll focus my research, then. I leave the people of Ellinia to you. Grendel:Talk to Anne first. She's Dr. Betty's daughter. Her mother's too busy to play with her these days, so try to find a way to cheer her up. '④Lend others a hand in exchange for clues' Anne:Dying...of boredom... Player:You must be Anne. I've been sent by Grendel to solve your problems. Anne:Mom told me not to talk to strangers! Player:You've nothing to fear from me, child! Now, how may I be of service? Anne:If you say so... Mom made some teddy bears, but the mean old monsters stole 'em. Now I don't have anyone to play with... Anne:The Curse Eyes in Ellinia Forest took them. You'll get all 3 back for me, won't you? Anne:Did you find my dolls? Player:Your bear dolls are safe. Anne:Yay! Thank you so much! Anne:Shane seems upset. He's strange, but he's not a bad guy. Shane:What're YOU looking at? Huh? HUH?! Player:I'm here to help. Shane:Ha! You think you can help me? You know what it's like to have the best rare herb garden in the whole wide world? To have herbs so awesome that even Sabitrama from Sleepywood wanted some, and then lose it all? Player:What tragedy befell your herbs? Shane:Those Cold Eye jerks are to blame! They busted into my garden and tore everything up, then ran off with the seeds. If I can't get those seeds back, I'm ruined. RUINED, you hear me?! Shane:20 seeds! That's all I ask for. Just 20 seeds! Shane:Gimme! Gimme gimme gimme! Player:Take good care of these seeds. Shane:Yeah! I won't forget this. Thanks forever! Shane:Have you talked to Dr. Betty? She looks like she could use some help. Dr. Betty:If you don't hurry, the Cold Eyes will eat all my Herb Seeds. Hurry hurry hurry! Dr. Betty:Yes, what is it? I'm a little busy. Player:I'm here to assist you. Dr. Betty:Hm. I suppose I can find something for you to do. I could use some extra samples for my experiments, in fact. Dr. Betty:I need about 20 Surgeon Eye Tails for my current project. You can get them for me, can't you? Dr. Betty:Do you have my samples? Player:I do. Now you should have time to spend with your daughter. Dr. Betty:What? Yes, yes, of course. Just as soon as I'm done here... Dr. Betty:Wing the Fairy seems pretty upset lately. I wonder what happened... Wing the Fairy:Buzz off! Scram! Get outta here! I don't feel like talking to your dumb face! Player:Calm yourself, friend. What has you so upset? Wing the Fairy:Don't you 'friend' me! You're just like those stupid monkeys! Player:What are these 'monkeys' of which you speak? Wing the Fairy:If you really gotta know, I went out to play with the Lupins and they threw a bunch of bananas at me! Those bananas are deadly! I wish I could teach those idiot apes a lesson. Wing the Fairy:You're gonna help? Really? Beat up 50 of 'em, and I'll feel way better! Wing the Fairy:You beat 'em all up, right? Player:I promise you, those Lupins rue the day they crossed Luminous. Wing the Fairy:Great! Well, I'm gonna go play, then. Thanks a lot! Player:This should satisfy Grendel the Really Old. Now to return to the Magic Library. (To be continued) '⑤the 2nd scroll and 4 paradoxical mysteries' Player:Hopefully Grendel has found what I'm looking for. Grendel:I was wondering when you'd be back. How was it, helping others? Player:Helping others truly is the greatest thing in life. Grendel:Yes, it is pretty nice, innit? Now, I have something for you. Are you ready? Grendel:I hope this is what you were looking for. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask. Grendel:Did the scroll have what you needed? Player:So it would seem. Grendel:Great! Then you'll be off to Harmony now, I suppose. Player:Not quite. I seem to be missing some necessary items. Grendel:True. It's always a good idea to pack a toothbrush. Player:Toothbrush? No, I... There's a certain ritual I must perform, but I don't quite understand the items I need for it. I'm certain a toothbrush isn't one of the items, though. Grendel:Boy, aren't you a serious one? But you've piqued my interest. Tell me more about these mysterious items. Player:The items are all paradoxes. I need cold flame, dry moisture, dark light, and bright darkness. Grendel:Oh, a puzzle! I love puzzles! Give me a moment... Grendel:Yes, I read something about this in a book somewhere. Grendel:The cold flame is obvious enough. Head to the Golem's Temple south of here and find the burning golems. You can start a fire using their cores, but they feel cool to the touch. Player:How peculiar! I wonder if all the paradoxes are related to monsters. Grendel:You're probably right. Anyway, head to the Golem's Temple. I'll look into the other paradoxes in the meantime. Grendel:Here, take this lantern. Keep it with you and defeat 50 Flaming Mixed Golem, and it will capture their light. Grendel:You get all of that sweet golem light? Player:Indeed. Grendel:Oh, yes. Feel the cold flame in that lantern? Perfect. Grendel:You'll need to defeat more Flaming Mixed Golems before we can move on. Grendel:The next paradox was dry moisture, correct? I think your answer lies in the swamp north of Kerning City. Grendel:Muddy Sprout Monsters live in the Deep Mire. I've read that their breath is as dry as a desert breeze. Doesn't that sound like what we're looking for? Grendel:You'll need to hunt 50 of them to fill the lantern with their breath. Double-click on the lantern like before. Grendel:My, my! I can feel all the dry moisture in the air. Player:I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't feel it myself. Grendel:Yes! It's a wondrous thing. Grendel:We're halfway done, and I think I know what dark light and bright darkness are. Player:Impressive! You are as wise as you are aged. Grendel:You flatterer! Now, let me explain what dark light is. Grendel:Have you ever been to Florina Beach? Beautiful place. Just lovely. Anyway, the Torties on the Warm Sand have an incredibly bright light trapped in their shells, but you can't see it because it's hidden. This must be the dark light from the scroll. Double-click on the Vampiric Lantern, go to the Warm Sand, and deshell 50 Torties. Grendel:Did you see the light? Player:It was brilliant! When I peered into the shells, I saw a glorious light unlike any other in its turtle-itude! Grendel:I see. I would love to see this turtle-itudeness light someday, myself. Grendel:It's time for the final paradox. Tell me when you're ready. Grendel:Let's get back to it. The final paradox is fairly straightforward: it's about the Maladies of the Cursed Forest near Ellinia. Player:Maladies? The little witches I see flying around the forest? Grendel:Yes. Those Maladies used to be fair maidens, but all of that dark magic they hurl around cursed them. They live in the secluded forest because they're embarrassed. Grendel:This is it! Double-click on the Vampiric Lantern to get to the Forest of Evil Energy 1 and defeat 50 Maladies. Then all that will be left is to finish your ritual. Grendel:Now THAT is a Vampiric Lantern. Player:The power of this lantern flows through me! Grendel:Er, right. Well, I appreciated this chance to satisfy my curiosity about your paradoxes. '⑥Back to Aurora and an unexpected reunion with Vieren in Harmony' Grendel:Well, go on! Do your ritual! Player:In due time! This is a delicate ritual. One mistake, and I could level the town. No, I need somewhere nice and secluded to do this. Grendel:In that case, I know just the place! There's a small room east of the Golem's Temple Entrance. The Black Wings uses it for secret meetings, but nobody cares about what they want. Double-click on the Vampiric Lantern to go near there. Grendel:Good luck. Player:This place will do. I owe Grendel a debt of gratitude. Player:It's time I got underway. Player:The four energies are responding! The way to Harmony should open soon. Player:Home is finally in reach. All I need do is use the Vampiric Lantern. Vieren:You're here! You're here! Happy day! I knew I'd see you again! Player:Vieren? Is it really you? Vieren:In the flesh! Well, not literally, but it's still me! Player:This Dark power... I shall sharpen it into a deadly weapon to use against my enemies! Player:I'll begin by testing my new powers against 10 Bubblings. Player:Mwahaha! I was a fool for clinging to the power of Light for so long! (a temporary stop for Light Luminous)